


Intervention

by firecracker189



Series: Little Jake And His Seriously Awesome Family [6]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Daddy!Ray, Gen, Non-Sexual Age Play, Papa!Kevin, little!Jake, nsap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 06:49:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16012535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firecracker189/pseuds/firecracker189
Summary: After Jake gets back from prison, nightmares keep him up and emotional upset throws off his and Amy's routine. Worried for him, Amy calls in backup in the form of a worried Papa and Daddy who want what's best for their little boy. Even if she loses him for a few days.





	1. Chapter 1

"I've always been a different person. I've always...processed things differently, and that's...that's okay. That's alright. That means I see the world differently and that doesn't mean that I'm a bad person...because...because it just means I'm different. Different doesn't mean bad. It just means different. And...and I know at first that you saw different as a bad thing, but...we've been through so much together since then and I have to think that you appreciate my differences just the way I've come to appreciate yours. You...you're OCD. I love that, I respect that, it's one of the things that makes you good at being a detective and it's one of the things I love about you. Me? I'm...I'm ADHD. And that's not bad. It makes me a good detective because I can see things differently, I can multitask, I can...I can work on things at a faster more hectic pace and that's a good thing, that's an asset. But...I just...I struggle with that, I do. But we balance each other out. You're crazy organized, I can't even find a matching pair of socks. You keep things indexed by color and alphabet in the medicine cabinet, I keep things in a crazy jumble in my bedside drawer. You schedule everything by the minute and I can't even remember what happened to me ten minutes ago on a bad day. I love that about you. You keep me sane, you balance out this crazy brain and you make me slow down and take time to shut up those ugly voices in my head that keep telling me that I'm nothing, or that I'll never be anything or that you won't love me anymore. You...make me laugh. You help me when I have anxiety attacks or when I get overstimulated. You just get me. And I think that's one of the things I've missed the most about you." 

The words tumbled from Jake's lips in a sleep deprived alcohol fueled rant, staring into the empty corner of the apartment. Amy sat at the kitchen table and stared into the flesh of his back, muscles tensed beneath his oversized tee as he looked off into the other part of their dwelling. "Um, Jake?" she spoke softly. "I'm over here." 

"Oh! There you are! I was wondering where you went." Jake's answering smile was cut by the tears sliding down his face, the quiver in his voice and the unsure way he held himself, staring at her both as if she were his salvation and as if he were completely lost. 

"Jake?" Amy stood up and padded over to him, touching his arm gently. "I...I think maybe you should talk to someone about...how you're coping with all this. I...I think that maybe you should go spend some time at Holt's soon. Don't get me wrong, I love having you back and I missed you like crazy, but...when you don't sleep, I don't sleep. I've got a deposition tomorrow and I've slept a total of seven hours this week when you've been home at night. I'm worried about you and I think it might help if you could...relax a little." Having Jake home from prison was amazing, and she loved him, but...she was worried about him. That was the most he'd spoken to her in days not about shallow superficial things or things related to cases they were working. He needed help and she wasn't sure she was qualified or sane enough at the moment to help him. But Holt and Kevin? They were well rested and had a special connection to Jake. Maybe they could help start getting to the bottom of things. Amy ran her hand up to his shoulder from his forearm, rubbing softly. His silence worried her. 

"You...don't want me?" Jake sounded so broken she felt like an absolute heel. 

"No! That's...that's not it at all! No," her eyes filled with tears as he started to cry harder. "I just...think I can't give you what you really need right now. I think you should take a couple days and go on leave, maybe go see them for a few days. I just feel like it will make things better for you." 

"I...I don't..." Jake was so far into his own loop of sadness that Amy just had to rub his arm and shush him quietly until he could clear his head enough to nod wanly at her. 

"Okay?" she asked softly. "I'll call them in the morning." 

Jake nodded softly. "M'kay." he whispered softly. 

"Good. Now let's go to sleep and see if we can't get in a few hours before work." 


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning came far too quickly for either of them, Jake groaning loudly as Amy's humming floated out from the shower. "Mnh, don't want to do anything," he hummed, sitting up and shuffling over to the bathroom. It wasn't until he had his hand on the doorknob that he realized that his pants were wet. He pressed his forehead to the door with a little whine. "Amy?" he stuck his head into the bathroom and called her name. "Amy, um. We have a problem." 

"What's wrong?" she poked her soap covered head out of the shower curtain and peered at him blearily. "Something happen?"

Jake blushed. "Um. Kinda wet the bed." he told her, blushing furiously. 

"Oh. Okay well uh, why don't you change clothes and then get the sheets stripped off. We'll need to get them sprayed so they don't stain." 

Jake followed her directions meekly, embarrassed by the fact that he had to slip into a pull-up before Amy came out of the bathroom. He didn't trust himself not to have another accident while they went to work, so before he put the sheets in the wash he slid a few pul-ups into his bag and (just in case) his pacifier and his bunny. He'd been so fragile lately that he didn't trust himself not to completely fall apart when they finally got to work. 

Amy remained silent while they were on the way, only speaking to him to tell him that she had called Holt before he woke up and that he was supposed to go home with him after work. He, Holt, and Kevin had the next three days off and they'd be going home at lunch time. She did give him a very sad looking hug before they went inside, though, so he was hoping things would be better when everything had settled. 

He worked in silence for a few hours before Holt finally came over to his desk. "Jacob, will you join me in my office for a moment before we leave?" 

Jake stood up and followed him in without a word, picking at his jacket a little bit. Holt looked him up and down and Jake squirmed softly. 

"Are you wet?" he asked, and Jake almost dissolved into tears. 

"M'wet," he agreed tearily, thankful that Holt had pulled the blinds shut, because he was fairly sure he knew what was coming. Nobody in the precinct besides Charles had actually seen him little yet since he'd delivered the news, and it made him very nervous. Holt reached underneath his desk and pulled out a bag, laying a mat out over the floor. 

"Please, lay down." Holt's voice was soft and left no room for nonsense as Jake complied tearfully. Soon enough, Holt had stripped him from his entire outfit, badge and gun resting on his desk. Jake blushed furiously and squirmed around on the mat while Holt took off his wet pull-up. 

"Daddy, no!" he whined, starting to cry crocodile tears. "Please, no!" 

"No complaints, Jacob." Holt said firmly as he diapered Jake and put him in a pair of sweats, making sure to put him in a baggy sweatshirt and a pair of socks due to the slight chill outside. "Now sit up." he put the pacifier clip onto Jake's collar and gave him a rare smile. Jake whimpered. "The squad will not treat you any different." he assured, patting Jake's arm. "Stand up and wait for me, please." 

Efficiently, Holt put the mat back into the bag and slid into his jacket, draping the bags over his shoulders and taking Jake by the hand. Jake curled nervously into his side as they entered the bullpen. "Attention, everyone!" Jake let out a soft squeak and hid his face in Holt's side. "Jacob and I will be going back to my house for three days, if anyone needs anything, Terry is in charge. Jacob is having a weekend in headspace, so neither of us will be available. That is all." He ushered Jake into the elevator. 

As soon as the doors closed, Jake was crying once more. "Jacob, stop that crying," he admonished quietly. "We will be home soon and everything will be alright." 


End file.
